


Just One Yesterday

by pepperpottsgoddessofmischief



Series: The Song of Achilles Playlist [2]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Husbands, M/M, POV Achilles, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief/pseuds/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief
Summary: ‘If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain,Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday’Patroclus was prepared for Achilles' death, terminal cancer does that to you.Achilles wasn't prepared for Patroclus to die before him.





	Just One Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings in this are: gun death/accidental death by police  
> Terminal liver cancer.
> 
> They're not too over the top with the description, I didn't want it to be detailed. I wanted it to be like Achilles disjointed memories and emotions from the day.
> 
> This one is based off Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy and is again on my TSOA playlist. I hope you enjoy it.

_‘If heaven’s grief brings hell’s rain,_

_Then I’d trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday’_

It was a bullet, one stray bullet from a police shootout gone wrong that took away his love.

His Patroclus.

Achilles had never prepared for Pat's death like Pat had for his, everyone assumed that Achilles would die first.

Terminal liver cancer would do that to you.

 

Achilles had just been told he had weeks left to live when Patroclus was shot. They were on their way back from the hospital when they stopped for food.

Everything tasted like cardboard to Achilles, even his favourite food. All he could taste was hot and spicy or super sweet.

Chemotherapy does that to you.

 

He remembers smiling softly, watching the bobbing curls of his husband as he pushed the cart down the aisle.

He was trying to keep jolly for Achilles’ sake. But they had both come to terms with Achilles dying. 

Pat was prepared for that.

 

He remembers shouting when they went back to the car, and a sound, a pop like fireworks.

Then he saw Patroclus’ body fall.

Dead.

A bullet to the brain would do that to you.

 

He remembers staring at the blood splatter, across the pavement, across the shopping bags. The beautiful red lifeblood of his husband, seeping into the cracks in the pavement.

Those now glassy eyes still full of joy. They had bought a chocolate cake, were going home to eat it.

Chocolate always was Pats weakness.

 

He remembers a woman screaming.

Then no more.

 

When he wakes again he’s back in the hospital, looking around for Patroclus.

Then he remembers.

The nurse looks down with pity, tries to talk to him.

He doesn’t recall what she says.

 

What he does recall is the anger, a fierce, burning hatred.

A need for justice.

He demands to speak to the police, they come with apologies and already a date for an inquest.

The Chief comes with more apologies, the officer that did this is torn up with guilt.

Achilles thinks bitterly,

‘Murdering someone's husband would do that to you’

 

The last few days before the inquest were hazy to Achilles.

He wasn’t eating. Nor sleeping.

Aching loneliness would do that to you too.

 

He doesn’t remember collapsing.

Or going back to the hospital on blue lights.

He doesn’t remember waking up either.

But he does.

 

He begs to be discharged, too weak to move but knowing he needs to be at that inquest so everyone knows about his Patroclus.

That night he remembers his Patroclus coming to sit by his bed.

They leave the hospital together.

 

Achilles doesn't make it to the inquest.

They were buried together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to add that I've only had the experience of knowing someone who has suffered from cancer once in my life and I was quite young, all I have written about Achilles is what I remember from that and what I have heard others say. I apologise if anything is incorrect.


End file.
